


Perfume

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Potions Accident, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Luz goes on a run, selling potions but her curiosity gets the better of her as she pulls out a nice smelling one.Small mention of blood. Just a cut on the cheek!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 234





	Perfume

Luz nearly fell over as Eda dumped a bag of potions in her arms. 

"Alright Kid. Time to get back to business." Eda said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're going to deliver these around Bonesborough."

"Oh! So like the first job I did when I first got here!" Luz said, throwing the bag over her shoulder. 

"Yep! King will be going with you to make sure you don't get yourself mixed up in more wizard trouble." Eda replied, recalling the mess Luz had got into in the past. 

Luz chuckled sheepishly. "Right... Never trust wizards!" 

King hopped off the chest with a grunt. "Let's get this over with." He looked up at the human and raised his paws up. "I demand you to carry me!" 

Luz giggled before allowing the demon to climb up onto her shoulder. Eda gave the demon a pat before stepping back. 

"Listen kid, be careful with those potions. Some of the most dangerous kind are in that bag." Eda said sternly. 

Luz waved off the warning as she walked towards the door. "I gotcha Eda! Everything will be 100% okay!" 

King raised his paw in the air as he held onto Luz. "I'll make sure this idiot doesn't do anything too crazy!" 

"Thanks King." Luz rolled her eyes before walking out the door. 

Eda let out a chuckle before falling onto the couch. "Finally..." She said, closing her eyes.  
=========================================

Luz and King have been walking around town for some time now. They were down to only a few potions left. 

"Alright, what's next..." Luz said as she dug her hand into the bag. She pulled out a potion that had a spray nozzle. "Perfume? What's so dangerous about this?" 

King opened one eye as he peeked at the bottle. "I don't know and I don't care. It's nap time for this demon. Stop moving around so much!" 

The moment he closed his eye, he felt his body slide off of Luz as the human bent down to drop the bag of potions. "Weh?!"

He shot to his feet and looked up at the hand with a scowl. "Why do you always have to do something that knocks me off, you peasant?!" 

Luz looked down at the demon with the perfume bottle in her hand. "I'm sorry King. I just want to try this perfume out!" 

King looked at the bottle. "I don't know Luz... Eda said these potions were-" 

Luz unscrewed the top and smelled it. "¡Dios mío! This smells amazing!" She said with a grin. 

"Luz! We don't know what that does!" King exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing the potion. Luz held onto it and tried to tug it back. 

"King! It's just perfume!" 

"You don't know that! It could be dangerous like Eda said!" 

With a grunt, Luz pulled back forcefully and managed to take back the perfume. 

As she pulled back, the perfume cap wasn't fully on and the liquid inside splashed all over Luz. The liquid dripped from her hair, down to her face and shirt. "Oh man!" Luz dropped the bottle onto the ground. 

King quickly picked up the bottle and froze. 

Monster Incense

Effective in a mile radius. 

"We gotta get rid of the smell!" King exclaimed, pointing at the bottle. Luz grabbed it from the demon and gulped. "Oh boy..." 

They heard a loud sniff behind them. The two then around and is face to face with a giant black beast with scales. It lunged forward and tried to bite Luz. 

Luz screamed and scooped up King. The beast manages to bite part of Luz's hoodie before letting out a roar. 

"What do we do?!" Luz cried as she sprinted. She could hear the beast's giant feet pounding after her. 

"I don't know!" King replied. 

Luz heard a roar from above and looked up. Her eyes widen as a giant griffon was diving down towards her.

Luz tossed King out of her arms and dug into her pockets for glyphs. "Get to Eda! I'll just try to not get eaten!" 

She didn't wait for King's reply as she ducked from the giant griffon's claws and ran for the trees. 

"But Eda is...." King tried to say but he watched as his friend ran away from the monsters. "Resting from her curse..."  
=========================================

"Why did I have to come with you two?" Amity grumbled as she and her siblings walked up to Hexside's front doors. 

"Because mother and father said so." Both twins said at the same time, causing Amity to groan. 

"Besides..." Emira began, nudging her little sister. "We can totally have some bonding time!" 

Edric threw his arm around Amity and squeezed her. "We don't see you a lot anymore because you're so busy hanging out with your little girlfriend." 

Amity turned red as she jabbed her brother in the ribs, causing him to gasp in pain. "S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Soon to be girlfriend!" Emira snickered as she ruffled Amity's hair. 

Amity huffs as she grew more red. "I will burn you two alive!" 

The twins just laugh in response. 

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud screech coming from the trees. 

The twins share a look that Amity recognized immediately. "Oh no...no, no, no!" She said sternly, shaking her head as the two look at her. "We are NOT going over there!" 

"Come on Mittens! It could be fun!" Edric exclaimed. Emira smirked and grabbed Amity's hand, who tries to dig her heel into the dirt. "Yeah!" 

"We could g-get killed or something!" Amity tried to protest as her siblings drag her to the forest. "I don't think Mother and Father will be too happy to find their kids in some monster's stomach!" 

"You gotta believe in us more! We won't let anything happen to you or ourselves!" Emira reassured, dropping the mischievous tone and gave her sister a warm smile. 

Amity frowns but allowed her siblings to take her into the forest.  
=========================================

The farther they went through the trees, the more roars and screeches were heard. 

"Sounds like there are a few of them..." Emira muttered. 

"They must be having a brawl." Edric said. 

Amity didn't comment as she was too busy listening to the sounds. Her ears twitched as they picked up a familiar voice in the midst of the monsters. 

"¡Vuelve, estúpidos monstruos!" 

"Luz!?" Amity exclaimed. She moved forward in a much faster pace, leaving her siblings behind. 

Oh what did you get yourself into now? Amity thought as she follows the shouts. 

She came across a clear area and finds 4 big monsters ganging up on the poor human. 

Luz looked exhausted. Her clothes were singed, ripped and cut. Sweat ran down her face as she heavily breathes. She had one long cut going across her cheek blood seeping out of it. 

Amity quickly drew a circle. "Abomination, rise!"

She summoned a large abomination and pointed at the monsters. "Abomination, attack!"

As her goo friend charged towards the monsters, her siblings had finally caught up. She quickly turned towards them. "Luz is in trouble! Distract the monsters while I get her out of there!" 

Emira and Edric nodded and drew a circle, casting a light blue string that held back some monsters. Her abomination was wrestling with another. 

That left one monster, who was itching its way to Luz, who was about to collapse soon. 

Amity quickly sprinted over and drew another circle. This time, she summoned a giant fireball and shot it at the monster. 

It screeched as the fireball hit it's side. 

Luz looked at the witch, eyes widen with surprise. "Amity?" Luz tried to walk over but she staggered. 

The green-haired girl caught the exhausted human and lifted her bridal style. "What the heck did you do, Luz?!" She shouted at the human. 

Amity yelped as a fireball sailed over their heads. She began to sprint away from the monsters. "Ed! Em! Run!" 

"I...may of spilled some potion on myself. The monsters seem to like the smell. Are all good scented perfumes this dangerous?" Luz chuckled tiredly as she held onto Amity. 

The smell hit her as Luz said this. The human smelled extremely wonderful due to the potion. Amity shook her head, clearing her head. "W-Where did you even get that potion?!" 

"Eda." 

Amity rolled her eyes. "Of... Of course. You need to clean the scent off." She huffed as she breathes heavily from running.

"The Owl house is too far from here..." Luz muttered as she winces. She had irritated one of her scratches. 

"Mittens! Slow down!" She heard Emira call out. 

She looked back and saw her siblings behind her. No monsters in sight. She slowed her sprint down to a normal walk. 

"Jeez no wonder you were team captain last year. Your stamina is crazy!" Edric panted as he tries to catch his breath. 

Emira rolled her eyes before looking down at the battered human. "So what happened?" 

"Luz spilled a potion on herself. Makes the monsters attack her from the smell." Amity briefly explained. "She needs to clean the smell off." 

"Isn't the Owl Lady's house that way?" Edric pointed behind him. 

"Yes but the monsters are also that way." Amity frowned as she looks at her siblings. "What happened to them? They should be following us by now."

"Oh we took care of them." Edric replied, giving his twin a high five. Something that Luz had taught them. 

Amity sighed in relief before looking down at the human who had her eyes closed."Hey..." She quietly called. 

Luz muttered something that Amity didn't understand. 

"Luz?" 

"Huh?" The human said, not opening her eyes. She snuggled into the witch, causing Amity to slight blush. 

"I'm taking you to my house okay? The house has a barrier that keeps unwanted guest out so you'll be safe, okay?" 

Luz hummed in response, too out of it to make a proper reply. 

Amity looked at the twins. "Mother and Father won't be home tonight right?" 

"Earlier, they said that they wouldn't be needed at the Coven today. They'll be home unfortunately." Edric replied. 

"Great... How are we suppose to get passed them?" Amity sighed as she looked down at the unconscious human. 

Emira places her hand on Amity's shoulder. "Let us handle mom and dad. We'll cover you." 

"Yeah! But you owe us, Mittens!" 

Amity shook her head with a smile. "Thanks guys."  
=========================================

"Edaaaaaa!" King yelled as he slammed open the door. "Edaaaa!" 

Eda shot up from the couch as she was woken suddenly. "Uh? What?!" 

"Luz is in trouble!" 

Eda grinned as she ran her hand through her grey hair. "Aw pupil following her mentor's steps. I'm so proud!" 

"No! I mean she's in trouble, trouble!"

Eda stood up and stretched as she summoned Owlbert. "Alright alright! Quit screaming. What's the issue this time?" She felt her back crack as she stretched. "Oh Titan...I'm getting old." 

"We were almost done with the potions and she grabbed one that had a really nice smell." 

Dread filled Eda as she realizes where this was going. "Uh oh...' 

"I tried to stop her but she ended up spilling it all over herself. Now monsters are after her!" 

Without a word, Eda scooped King up and took off, slamming Hooty's face into the wall as she left. 

"Ow! How many times are you guys going to do that!?" He exclaimed angrily as he watched the two fly away. "Hoot!"  
=========================================

Luz stirred awake as she groans. She opens her eyes and looks at her surroundings. 

"Where am I..." She wonders out loud as she slowly sits up. She raises her hand and feels a bandage on her cheek. 

The room was pretty big. The walls were painted pink and there were a lot of books in different parts of the room. A poster of Lilith was on the wall to her left. 

Is this Amity's room? Luz wondered as she continues to look. 

On the edge of the bed, there was a pair of clothes and a note next to it. Luz reached over and grabbed it. 

Take the clothes and go down the hall, to your right. The bathroom is the first door on the left side. You can wash the scent out in there. 

I'll be back up shortly.

-Amity

Luz places the note down and stood up. "Alright! Let's get this good smell off of me!"  
==========================================

"Do you see her?!" Eda asked, as they flew above the town. 

"Stop asking! I would tell you if I do!" King grumbled as he hastily looks around. "There were giant monsters after her. They couldn't have gotten far." 

The Owl Lady held onto Owlbert tightly. Her worries were starting to get the best of her. Over the last several weeks, she's grown to really care for the rambunctious human. She couldn't bear the thought of her getting badly hurt. 

"Eda." King's voice snapped Eda out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah what?" She said, masking her thoughts. 

"I'm sure Luz is okay! So stop your worrying. You'll become older than you already are." King said, patting Eda's back. "Besides, she's not relieved of her belly rubbing duties just yet!"

Eda couldn't help but chuckle at the demon. "You better be right! Things wouldn't be the same without that kid."

King hummed in agreement.

There was a few minutes of silence as they continued to search for the human. 

"You think maybe-" 

"Eda look!" King pointed down. 

In an open field, there were a few unconscious monsters tied together. Eda flew down and hopped off the staff to inspect closely. 

Bright blue thread of magic were wrapped tightly around the monsters. One beast had a massive burn mark on its side. Eda has seen that thread of magic before. 

"Hey that's the Griffon that attacked Luz!" King recalled, running up to the monsters. King gave it a weak kick with a laugh. "Take that you foul beast!" 

Eda blinked before scooping up the demon in her arms with a grin. "Well it seems that everything is okay. Let's go home now."

"Huh?! But we didn't find Luz!" 

"Yeah but I'm sure she's fine." Eda replied, grabbing Owlbert. 

"How?! We haven't seen her!" 

"The Blights are one powerful set of witches." Was all Eda said.  
================================

The clothes that Amity had picked out for her were very comfortable. The potion fragrance was gone, replaced with a nice scent of flowers. 

The Blight Manor was huge. She was thankful for Amity's neat handwriting that was placed on the door as she finally found it after getting lost for a few minutes. 

Once she stepped into the room, she dug through her singed shorts and found her phone. 

"Oh man..." She muttered as her phone now had another crack. "I gotta be more careful with this thing." 

Luz turns on the phone and opens her camera up. She slides down with her back against the bed and starts recording. 

"Hola, Mami! Sorry I haven't recorded in the last few days. It's been...crazy!" Luz said, as she taps the bandage on her cheek. "I got into a bit of a mess today and my friends had to help me out. ¡Aunque todo está bien!" 

Luz was silent for a moment as she thinks about her mom. She missed her a lot. She wishes that she can share this amazing world with her.

"I'm having so much fun here. I feel wanted and happy being here with all my new friends. There are some people that I'm not so sure about like Boscha and Lilith but everyone else has been really nice so far." 

"Oh! I never said where I was! I'm here in Amity's room! Remember Amity from my last video? She helped me get out of the mess I was talking about! ¿No es asombrosa, mami?" Luz asked with a smile. 

"She and her twin siblings are so cool! Though they can be mean sometimes, I can see that they really care about her and would help her when she asks. 

"I better cut this short since Amity would be coming back up in a little bit. Maybe I can get Amity to record with me at some point."

"Que tengas un buen día, mami. ¡Te echo de menos!" 

Luz stopped the recording and placed her phone down with a sigh. 

"What were you doing?" 

Luz shot up with a yelp and looked towards the door to see Amity with her hand on the door frame. "Ah! Hi Amity!" 

"Hey you." She giggles making her way over to the human. She took a seat next to her. "Were you talking to that human scroll?" 

"Well yes and no. I was recording myself!" Luz said, scooting closer to the now blushing witch, showing her phone. "I use them to document my days here so I can show my Mami." 

"L-Like a diary?" 

Luz nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah exactly!" 

Amity hummed as she looks at the phone. "Is that all it can do?" 

Luz's eyes shined as she turns on her phone. "Not even! I gotta show you what YouTube is! Oh and Azura art and maybe some of my fanfiction and, and-" 

"Luz!" Amity laughs as she stops the human's rambling. Titan, she was adorable. "As much as I want to see all of that, I want to make sure that you are okay. You were pretty beat up." 

"These wounds are nothing! Though my shoulder hurts a little bit but everything else is okay!" Luz replied, giving Amity a thumbs up. 

"Do the clothes fit? I grabbed what I thought would be comfortable for you. I would of grabbed some of Ed's clothes but I didn't know if you-" 

"Amityyy" Luz said, throwing her arms around the witch. "Its perfect! I wear these types of clothes back at home!" 

Amity's face grow red as she squeaks. "T-Thats great!" 

Luz kept one arm around Amity while she grabbed and opened her phone. "Now Ms. Blight, may I have the honor to show you some of the funniest videos on the internet?" 

Amity relaxes as she leans against Luz. "I don't know what the internet is but yes you may, Noceda." 

Hearing Amity say her last name filled Luz with warmth. "Okay!"  
==========================================

Emira and Edric knock on Amity's door. "Mittens, mother and father just left. We should probably take the human back to the Owl Lady before they come back." 

There was no response. The twins glance at each other before pushing the door open. 

Luz had her head resting aganist Amity's shoulder. Amity had her head resting on top of Luz's. Sound came from Luz's phone as the two slept soundlessly. 

Emira took out her scroll and took a picture while Edric quietly snickered. "Well isn't that adorable?"

"Tease material~" Emira sang. 

The twins quietly close the door and make their way downstairs.  
=========================================  
"Can we please go look for her?!" King asked as he paced around. 

"We can but I have a strong feeling she's fine." Eda said as she sat on the couch, drinking apple blood.

"What kind of teacher are you?! You really think she's with the green heads by just looking at a blue thread?!" 

"Yes." 

"Ugh!" He stomped his foot. 

Hooty opened the door. "The scary Blight girl's siblings are here!!" 

Emira and Edric walk in the house. King ran to them and pointed his claw at them. "Where is she!?" 

Emira just summoned her scroll and showed them the picture of the two snuggled aganist each other. 

Eda chuckled at the demon. "Told ya." 

"Shut up! I was worried okay?!" King huffed. 

"She was beaten up but we took care of her wounds. The scent is also gone." Emira said, as her scroll disappeared. 

"Bring her back tonight. I need to have a long talk with her about the potion." Eda waved her hand. "Being the adult sucks. How does Minty do it while she's a kid? Hehe I was pick locking at her age." 

Ed and Em look at each other, sharing the same look. "Pick locking?" 

Eda recognized the look in their eyes. It was the same look she gets. She smirks. "You two remind me of myself. Would you like to know the ways of being the most wanted criminal in the Boiling Isles?"

"Heck yeah!" Both Blights exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was most voted for on my Twitter! I'll be doing the one that wasn't voted for next! 
> 
> I used Google translate for the Spanish buts so please let me know if something isn't right! Sometimes I just don't trust Google lol


End file.
